


Guilt

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Sam, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Safewords, Sam is an idiot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam needs a way to cope with guilt, but it goes wrong, and Gabriel offers to look after him





	1. What did you do, Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SMUT/WILL BE SMUT. Only read if you want to! :)

Sam could honestly say he had made a mistake. He knew that, but he didn’t regret it, not yet. Looking up at the dark sky, he tried to figure out how mad Dean would be if he called him. But that would mean explaining how he had got in this situation, and Sam didn’t really fancy that either. His head was still floating, not quite registering what had just happened as he stumbled down the sidewalk, heading to the Impala. He was slightly worried about getting blood on Dean’s baby, but he figured he would offer to wash her for him. Plus, Dean needed an excuse to wear the shorts around the Bunker.

It had been because of a Hunt. It was supposed to be a simple one, but Sam had messed up with the research and it turned out to be a ghost possessing someone, not just a simple salt and burn. Because of his mistake, the girl they had been trying to save, Lily Walker, had died. He’d watched it happen, watched blood dribble from her lips and her head to tilt to the side, eyes going unfocused as she went limp. Sam had been dragged out of the building by his brother, and Sam had needed something to help him forget.

The Bunker had been a sanctuary. It was home for the two Winchesters, Castiel and Gabriel. Mom stayed sometimes, but she was usually away, and that was fine. Because the last thing Sam needed was anyone finding out about his… extra-curricular activities. It had started back at Stanford, where Sam had realised he could lose the guilt he carried just by giving in to someone else. Jessica, the blessed woman she was, took on the roll of his Dom and told him everything he needed to know about the BDSM scene.

He’d lost that escape, only finding it with Ruby, who took advantage of the way his head slipped away. Lucifer had great fun torturing that into him for the entirety of the Cage, but Sam had got past that. When he’d met Amelia, a fellow Sub, he had finally thought that someone could understand. Then, when the Bunker had came along, Sam had an opportunity. He had the chance to go and join a club, to find the relief he needed. It wasn’t sexual, it just so happened that usually his Doms became his partners. That was just because of the trust.

Sam had needed to forget the Hunt. So, he had gone and scened with someone that he quickly realised couldn’t be trusted. And, despite using both the colour system and his safeword, Sam… No. It was his fault, Sam had needed the pain, and evidently he had gotten that. His body hurt, welts already forming, and he reached the Impala. The man hadn’t stopped, eventually someone had come into the room after Sam kept screaming “Impala”, and Sam couldn’t remember much. Different Doms offering to bring him down, but Sam was desperate to get away.

The Impala was sweet, really soft against the pain in his back, and Sam could relax. Well, as much as his wandering mind would allow. When he pulled into the Bunker, he was still stuck with the issue of not being able to talk yet. He hoped to avoid his brother, but, as luck had it, he couldn’t. Dean was sitting in the library as Sam tried to return the keys, Castiel and Gabriel in the room. Hoping he could avoid conversation, Sam directed his body, dropped the keys, then turned to leave.

‘Shit, Sammy what happened?’ Dean had grabbed his hand, and Sam backed away quickly, his mind screaming at the touch. Instantly, his brother looked concerned, and Sam wished to be anywhere but here. The thought wasn’t a good one, because his head was threatening to slip.

‘Sam! What happened!’ Oh, Dean was shouting, and Sam just wanted to curl up on the floor and not be shouted at anymore. He tried to process words that weren’t including titles at the end like “Sir”, but it was hard, and Sam was worried he was actually going to cry.

‘Do you wish for me to heal you?’ Castiel inquired, and now they were both speaking, and Sam wanted the floor to swallow him. Luckily, he was saved.

‘Easy, I’ve got this Deano. Go check on your Baby.’ Gabriel stated, and Sam watched his brother waver, before he did exactly as Gabriel had suggested. Sam turned to the smaller man, wondering what he was going to ask. Then, like magic, Gabriel’s face shifted. It was like he just changed, and when he spoke, the voice had Sam wobbling slightly.

‘Sam, we’re going to go to your room, then clean those bruises and any other injuries. You’re going to eat something sugary, drink some water, then sleep this off. Do you understand?’ Wow, Sam’s mind was off with the fairies, listening to his voice and finding himself nodding. Castiel, who looked confused, didn’t say anything.

‘Words, Sam.’ Gabriel commanded, and Sam slipped further, trying to hold on but finding it increasingly difficult.

‘Yes Sir.’ Gabriel nodded, before walking off, and Sam followed without hesitation. He should have been worried by how easily he slipped into the command, but it had been so long since he had done this, and he didn’t know how to break out of it. Castiel didn’t follow, and Sam felt safer the moment the door to his room was open. He stepped in, turning to find Gabriel in the doorway.

‘Can I come in, Sam?’ For a moment, Sam was confused, wondering why he didn’t just walk. Then he realised that Gabriel must have had years to learn how to do this, and Sam nodded, before uttering the answer verbally. Sam sat down slowly, trying to judge what he wanted, but Gabriel was busy procuring items out of thin air. Chocolate, a bottle of water, a first aid kit.

‘Do you want me to heal you, or do you want to keep the bruises?’ Sam needed the pain, the thought of losing it made a whine slip out, and Gabriel nodded quickly to assure him.

‘Easy, I’m not going to take them. Hands out, Sam.’ Was Gabriel going to hit him? He hadn’t done anything wrong yet! He whined slowly, and Gabriel must have realised he was terrified, because his face shifted from anger to softness. He knelt down slowly, a sight so odd that Sam didn’t quite know how to comprehend, before he took hold of his hands and stretched them out. Warm water and a cloth touched them, and Sam settled slightly, allowing the Angel to clean him.


	2. He what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel deals with it. Dean tries to understand. I promise Smut is coming!!

Gabriel didn’t know what had happened, but he knew what was wrong. The moment Sam walked in, the Hunter wasn’t himself. Eyes spaced out, his mind a jumble when Gabriel lightly brushed against it. Bruising around his throat and wrists from what he could see, and it didn’t take a genius to work out. Gabriel had been around the scene enough to be confident in both positions, although he preferred being a Dom. To see Sam left like this, well, whoever had left him needed to worry. Gabriel was mad.

Sam’s hands were still shaking, but he didn’t seem to be aware. That was alright, sleep would help, as long as he had the necessary treatment. Castiel would stop Dean coming in for a while, giving Gabriel time to make sure Sam was cared for. The last thing the young Hunter needed was Dean barging in.

‘Sam, I’m going to take your shirt off.’ Sam blinked, nodding slightly even if his eyes were unfocused. He undid the buttons, shifted the shirt, then took off the undershirt. It was red-soaked at the back, and Gabriel bit back a snarl as he looked at Sam’s back. Welts already forming, and Gabriel was going to have a long time talking to the Hunter about how he needed to safe-word before it got this bad. He added a little Grace, just enough to stop the bleeding, then washing the cuts. It looked like a belt, done with the buckle not the leather. Gabriel finished cleaning, got a clean shirt and dressed the man. The bruising around the throat was probably a collar too tight, and Gabriel wondered if he should attempt to take the man’s jeans off.

He went to the buckle, watching Sam for any hesitation. His eyes widened in fear, but he gave a slight nod. The Hunter was stunning, even he could admit that, but the blood on his inner thighs made Gabriel stop. Sam was still spaced out, so he didn’t see the pain that crossed Gabriel’s face. He used more Grace, healing any tearing before cleaning between the man’s thighs. He swapped the boxers using Grace, not wanting to push Sam too far.

Chocolate fed, then water drunk, he tucked the Sasquatch-sized man in. It wasn’t too long until the man settled down, sleeping soundly.

**

‘He’s a WHAT?!’ Dean shouted, and Gabriel sighed. He rubbed his head slightly, a humane gesture that Castiel looked confused at, but the Archangel just waited for the information to sink in.

‘And… he let someone do that to him?’ That was what Gabriel was concerned about, Sam should have safeworded long before that point. He wasn’t usually one to judge, but whoever was Domming didn’t do a very good job.

‘I am presuming the Hunt didn’t go well?’ He inquired, Dean explaining how they lost the girl. It made sense that Sam would blame himself, and Gabriel could understand the need for a little pain, but this was excessive. He would have to talk to the Hunter and make sure he didn’t do that again.

‘Why wouldn’t he tell me?’ Dean muttered, looking across to Castiel, who looked just as guilty. Gabriel looked between them, wondering if they realised how obvious the answer was to that question. Sam felt guilty, and why would he tell his brother that? He was trying to think back to what he knew about Sam’s relationships. Ruby, without a doubt, would have been able to exploit that as a weakness. It probably wasn’t consensual, she seemed manipulative. Although he didn’t know a lot about Jess, he presumed she had been aware, maybe even the Dom that introduced Sam to the world.

Lucifer, his own brother, was the one he was unsure about. If Sam was a sub, there was no way that Lucifer hadn’t picked up on it. One-hundred and eighty years was a long time, and Lucifer would have used anything he could to try and convince Sam. He didn’t know a lot about how Sam dealt with it, whether it was a bedroom only or just when he needed to release guilt. He would have thought the second, apart from the tearing and blood that he had seen. He was pretty sure that Sam wouldn’t want to talk about it, but Gabriel needed to know who had done that to him.

‘What do I do?’ Dean eventually asked, looking to Gabriel for advice. The Archangel paused, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, Dean accepting this, maybe even convincing his brother that he needed to find a suitable Dom, would be great. On the other hand, Sam probably would be too worried to deal with that. Gabriel paused, he had automatically presumed that the Dom was a female that had used something to…

‘Is Sam gay?’ He asked, and Dean’s face twisted into something that was probably horror. Not at being gay, but at not knowing.

‘No! No, he’s never… No. I don’t think so.’ That wasn’t great. Gabriel needed to know that as well, he added it to the very long list of things Sam wouldn’t want to tell him.

‘I’ll talk him through it in the morning. Then ask who did that.’ He added, thinking about how angry Sam was going to be when they tried to have this conversation. But, he couldn’t allow Sam to do that again. The kid was basically injured.

‘Why you?’ Dean asked slightly snappily, and Gabriel rose an eyebrow, knowing Dean’s desire to look after his baby brother was obviously going to extend to this as well. Castiel shifted slightly in the chair, and it was him that answered before Gabriel could consider.

‘Dean, neither you or I have any experience in this matter. Perhaps we should allow Gabriel to try.’ Gabriel gave a nod to his brother, then looked back to the elder Winchester. He eventually nodded.

‘What if Mom comes back to the Bunker? There’s no way I can explain this.’ Dean stated, shuffling in the chair.

‘Look, this doesn’t usually happen. Sam shouldn’t be in that condition, so when I figure out what happened, it won’t be obvious.’ Gabriel explained to him, and Dean nodded again. The archangel stood, walking in the direction of his room with the intention of getting a little sleep before he interrogated the Moose. He halted when he heard Sam whining, knowing it was a nightmare, but he couldn’t push in. He had to wait, see if Sam would allow him to help. That was the idea, anyway. When did anything go according to his plan, he thought with a laugh.


	3. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut will come next Chapter! Promise!

When Sam woke, it took a couple of moments for everything to come back. Then, he groaned. His back hurt, ass hurt even more. He vaguely remembered Gabriel putting him to bed, calling him Sir. Oh by Heaven, he was going to have to die. The ground would have to swallow him up before he voluntarily went outside the room. His head still spun slightly, remembering what had happened, and his stomach threatened to spill.

‘Moose?’ Two knocks at the door, and Sam bit down his pride and invited him in. Gabriel studied him curiously, probably trying to get a read on his mind, before he took the chair in the corner of the room. The door was shut, which was at least a little privacy, he supposed.

‘How long have you been a sub?’ Oh, he was jumping right into it. Sam shifted, looking anywhere but at the Archangel in the corner.

‘Since Stanford.’ Gabriel nodded briefly, like he had already expected that answer.

‘For the guilt, I presume.’ Sam gave a nod in acceptance of that, it was purely guilt based.

‘Sexual?’ Gabriel inquired, eyes studying him. Sam vaguely remembered his jeans being taken off, wondered if he had been bleeding.

‘Doesn’t have to be. But the trust usually comes…’ He trailed off, but he could tell Gabriel understood.

‘The Dom last night, were they well-practiced?’ Sam thought back, remembered the alcohol his Dom had drunk, remembered how his cold eyes.

‘I… they’ve had other subs.’ Sam stated, careful around the subject. He looked to the door, trying to escape from this awkward conversation.

‘How many Doms have you had?’ Sam processed the question, thought about it logically.

‘Two long-standing. Two besides that.’ He answered.

‘Jessica and Ruby, I presume.’ Sam gave nods at that. Gabriel looked more pleased at that.

‘All women?’ The other two, that was what he was asking. Sam momentarily worried about telling Gabriel, wondering if he’d tell Dean. Would Dean be alright with it?

‘No. The last two weren’t.’ Gabriel looked mildly surprised, but that was okay.

‘And you’ve had other sexual partners that aren’t into scening.’ Sam agreed to that as well, wondering when they’d get to the part where he could go and get breakfast.

‘Why didn’t you use your safeword last night?’ Sam’s stomach churned dangerously, and Sam tried to think of a lie that would be believable. Gabriel’s eyes were already widening, and Sam needed to think of something quickly before the Angel figured it out…

‘Sam, did you use your safeword?’ Sam looked away, stared at the jeans he was picking at, wished to be far away from this place. Gabriel sucked in air, then nodded slowly.

‘Alright. Go and eat, you need your strength. But next time you go to the Club, I’m going with you.’ Sam’s head shot up, eyes searching the Angel’s, but found nothing but sincerity. He nodded his head slightly, agreeing to his company, and Gabriel looked less angry. He stood, and Sam fought the urge to cower, before he walked out. Sam groaned, thought about banging his head on the table until he had a concussion, then slowly got dressed.

He might as well face the limelight, he thought miserably.

**

Dean was watching him curiously, like he wanted to ask but was too afraid. Sam could understand that, he hadn’t got rid of the guilt, and was going to go back once he had healed, but now he had Gabriel following him. He could hardly start a scene with someone while Gabriel was there. And he knew that Dean wanted to ask questions.

‘Pancakes, Sammy?’ Sam, obviously, said yes. Who would deny pancakes? His brother sat down opposite him eventually, and they sat in silence until eventually Dean broke it.

‘You know you can talk to me, Sam. I’m not going to judge, it isn’t like my coping methods aren’t screwed up.’ Sam could feel a blush starting, ducked his head and continued to eat the pancakes.

‘It isn’t something big, Dean. And it doesn’t happen very often. Just with a hunt going wrong…’ Sam didn’t explain anymore, knew his big brother was staring at him.

‘How long have you liked guys?’ Dean asked, and Sam almost choked on the bite of pancake. He looked up slowly, trying to gauge Dean’s reaction to such a thing, but his brother wasn’t giving him any clues.

‘Since I was fifteen.’ He admitted, remembering his crush in school. He’d gone home ready to tell Dean, only for Dean to be out with some girl and John returning from a Hunt. Sam couldn’t tell Dean when Dad was about, so he hadn’t brought it up again. Then, combined with the homophobic slurs of his father, Sam hadn’t brought it up.

‘You could’ve told me, Sammy.’ Dean calmly stated, and Sam just offered a shrug. With that done, silence fell, and Sam was left to wonder if the ground would swallow him up and save him from this situation.

‘Did Gabe talk to you?’ Sam nodded, feeling like the two of them had conspired against him, but Sam wasn’t mad. It was nice to have them care, he thought.

‘Right. I don’t really know much about this stuff, but if you want to talk.’ His brother looked awkward, and Sam decided to save him from his evident suffering.

‘Chick-flic moments, Dean? Who knew you could be such a girl.’ Dean snorted with laughter, flicked his fork in Sam’s direction with a look of fondness and amusement.

‘Yeah, laugh it up, Bitch.’ That was better, back to the normal banter that kept the Winchester brothers going. Sam relaxed, could forget all about last night and how badly it had gone.

‘Jerk.’ He stated, dumping his plate in the kitchen sink and walking to the library. It was his turn to find a case, and this one really needed to be a win. A ghost, one that was a simple salt and burn, or maybe a werewolf. Something that was correct, something he didn’t have to worry too much about. He opened up his laptop, winced slightly as his back hit the chair, then got to work.

It took him just two hours to find something, weird disappearances in a town that was usually very quiet. It was a very good choice for a case, it would help him get his mind of this, and then stop the guilt he was feeling. A win for the books, he thought as he showed Dean the file. He watched his brother look to Castiel, then to Gabriel, like they were silently wondering if he was able to handle it.

‘C’mon, we could do with a win.’ He didn’t say that he needed it, but his brother seemed to understand, agreeing that they could leave the following morning. Sam tried to hide the smile, but this was exactly what he needed to get rid of the memories from last night. Ignoring the slight pain in his back, the way he was limping slightly, he walked back to his room to clean his equipment.


	4. Two months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's taste is expensive

He managed two months. Sam sat on his bed, thigh jiggling as he tried to work out what the best method of guilt-removal was. He could try and go to the club without Gabriel noticing, but that would make the Archangel worry, or possibly mad. But Gabriel was probably busy, and he really didn’t want to bother him, so Sam sat on the bed and watched his thigh bounce as he tried to still his nerves.

Gnawing on his lip didn’t help, it started to bleed, and Sam knew that this wasn’t working. He could just lie, say he was going out for a supply run or something. Dean didn’t need to know, and Gabriel wouldn’t figure it out as long as he payed better attention to his Dom-choice. That thought led him to change, reach the door, then sit back down. He had said he would go with Gabriel. Maybe… if he sent a prayer and asked if the Archangel was busy, that wouldn’t be too bad, would it? He could ask if he was, and then if Gabriel didn’t come, then Sam would figure something out.

_Gabriel, I… I was just wondering if you were busy. Or whatever. It isn’t a big deal._

Smooth, Sam. He waited, watched his thigh jump higher as the nerves rose. He was surprised by the flap of wings, gasping when the Archangel appeared in the room. Gabriel turned, looked slightly surprised, then understanding crossed his features.

‘Sam, how long have you been thinking over this?’ Gabriel could apparently see right through him. Sam shrugged, not really that bothered. It hadn’t been that long.

‘Since five.’ Gabriel let out a breath, and Sam turned to see the clock was saying eight, and he blinked. He looked back, about to apologise for something, but he wasn’t quite sure what. The Archangel tugged him up, placed a hand on his shoulder, and he realised they were going to teleport and Sam wasn’t ready. He landed well, staring at the building with neon lights in front of him. He didn’t know where they were, but he trusted Gabriel not to make fun.

He also wasn’t surprised that his shirt had gone. As a Sub, he didn’t usually wear one in the Clubs. He looked to Gabriel, who was studying his expression, before he gestured to the door. Sam gave a quick smile, before he was immersed by the club.

**

He knew Gabriel was keeping an eye on him. Even as he sat with a Dom, who had another Sub draped across his lap. He wasn’t really a type Sam would go for sexually, but if he could work out Sam’s frustration, then he would be willing to forget the rest. The man had his fingers wrapped in his Sub’s hair, the girl obviously loving the attention. Sam didn’t blame her, he could do with that kind of attention from a Dom.

The Club was nice. His eyes were drawn to different scenes being played out, eyes watching the Doms who proved their skills with different subs. Personally, electrocution had never been one of his favourites, but he didn’t mind watching the scene. He noted Gabriel walking across as the Dom that he had been sitting with got a little handsy, and he shot him a thankful look.

‘There you are, Sam. I’ve been looking for you.’ He stated calmly, like he owned the entire world, and Sam felt the hand on his thigh tense.

‘Sorry Sir.’ He stated meekly, and was pleased when the hand retracted from his thigh. He followed Gabriel carefully, knowing the Archangel was probably mad. When he stopped, he stared at him with burning golden eyes, and Sam fought the urge to cower.

‘Two options, Sam. Either we continue walking around, and you find a Dom, or you let me take you into one of the back rooms and I’ll help you.’ Sam bit his lip, suddenly quite unsure, not wanting to bother the Archangel. Sam supposed he had better things to do then babysit him, a broken Sub, but apparently he was thinking too loudly because Gabriel’s eyes darkened and he took Sam’s hand. He didn’t ask why he knew the route to the rooms at the back so well, just followed Gabriel without hesitation, knowing that this was a better option than having to try and trust a stranger.

The room was quite nice, the bed shifted so it was larger as they walked in, bedsheets changing to look like they were probably Egyptian cotton, like the ones in Gabriel’s room. The door clicked shut behind them, and Sam was suddenly really worried, this had happened last time and it hadn’t gone well and it hurt…

‘Sam, safeword?’ Oh, Gabriel was speaking to him.

‘Impala.’ He watched Gabriel quirk a smile, before the man sat down in the comfy chair by the side of the bed.

‘Now, we’re going to have a little conversation about guilt, and I want you to use your safeword if you feel that you can’t continue. Colour system as well. Do you understand?’ He didn’t really want to talk about guilt, not with a mind-reading Angel, but he nodded anyway.

‘Yes Sir.’ He calmly stated, even though his mind was jumping all over the place. He supposed that was what this was for, to calm his mind.

‘Strip, hands and knees on the bed.’ Gabriel stated, and Sam only hesitated for a second. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he undid his belt and kicked off his shoes, shrugging off the pants. He paused momentarily on the boxers, fear creeping in, but he did as he was told, before climbing onto the bed and adopting the position.

‘Colour, Sam?’ What? Why ask that, he hadn’t even done anything.

‘Green, Sir.’

‘Less hesitation next time.’ Gabriel stated, walking around the bed like he wasn’t making Sam wait for something he needed.

‘How many times did you use your safeword last time, Sam?’ He flinched slightly, but felt Gabriel standing next to him at the edge of the bed. His hand moved to lightly rest on Sam’s shoulder, and he shuddered, trying not to flinch at the touch.

‘Twelve, Sir.’ The fingers twitched slightly, but he didn’t say anything.

‘And you think it’s your fault?’ He inquired, but he’d hit the nail right on the head, and Sam had to bite his lip to stop all the thoughts that flooded.

‘I got the girl killed and I deserved the pain and I shouldn’t have used my safeword for something so stupid.’ Biting his tongue to stop the angry rant, he waited for Gabriel to speak.

‘I’m going to give you ten hits for the girl, then ten to help your pain. After that, I’m going to use my belt for eight hits. Sam, I need you to promise to safeword if you can’t handle it.’ Gabriel was reading his mind, Sam could have sworn it, but he didn’t protest.

‘I promise, Sir.’ Gabriel sighed slightly, hand tracing down his spine. Sam’s breath hitched, waiting for the first hit.


	5. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

Probably a mixture of blissed heaven and sharp reality. The fifteenth hit had him pushing back into Gabriel’s hand, whining at the lack of stimulation. He’d been hard since the first hit, blood rushing south as his mind went elsewhere, focusing on the way Gabriel hit just hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough that Sam blanked out. He was panting, a sweaty mess already as the sixteenth hit, Gabriel murmuring sweet praises that made Sam keen slightly.

‘Beautiful, make such sweet noises for me, don’t you?’ Oh yes, Sam thought, pushing his ass back in hope of a heavier hit. Had he thought about this seriously, he might be embarrassed by the mixture of whines and pleas and the way his cock was steadily leaking precum onto the bed, sticky against his stomach after every hit. Instead, he was too concerned with how good this felt.

By the time the twentieth hit, Sam was begging for more, for more stimulation, just enough to push him over the edge. The dull throb of his ass wasn’t enough, but Gabriel was just smoothing over the skin and telling him that he was good.

‘Colour, Sam?’

‘Green, very green.’ He muttered, wiggling slightly as he heard Gabriel’s belt undo. Eight of these, he remembered, and the first one hit down. It was a sharp sting against his left thigh, enough that he cried out, tears leaking from his eyes. The second was a hotwire straight to his dick, that throbbed angrily at the lack of stimulation. The pleasure in his belly that had been growing seemed to stutter momentarily. The third was where it started to go wrong. As it hit down, something in the back of Sam’s mind screamed, telling him that he should be running in the opposite direction. The fourth made him shudder, remembering what had happened last time. He tried to convince himself that this was Gabriel, Gabriel was a good person, he trusted Gabriel.

The fifth was entirely pain, and Sam needed to say his safeword, but he didn’t want to disappoint, and he really didn’t want to be ignored again. Tears streamed down his face, Sam didn’t even realise that Gabriel was giving him longer between the hits to allow him to shout his word. The sixth hit was light, and Sam couldn’t take it anymore, his head hurt and he was scared and,

‘Impala! Please, Impala.’ Arms wrapped around him, but Sam was shuddering, even as he was pressed against someone. A vague mumble of words were being said, but Sam couldn’t really hear, could just remember the pain and agony and the way the Dom had laughed. Instinct had him nosing closer, the scent familiar and trustworthy, head pushed up under his Dom’s chin. Arms held him, tracing circles on his body, and the pain ebbed away to a throb that was manageable. The memories flickered for a moment, before a voice broke through, and Sam found that he could concentrate again.

‘So good for me baby, did such a good job. I’m so proud.’ Gabriel muttered, and Sam tilted his head slightly and kissed his jawline, hugging him closer. The man chuckled, but allowed him to come closer.

‘Want to sleep, baby, or do you want some pleasure?’ The answer was obvious, pleasure, but he was slightly unsure about asking his Dom for it. He looked up, trying to avert his eyes from the burning golden.

‘Pleasure, please.’ He muttered, feeling his cheeks flare red. Gabriel pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, like he was attempting to reassure him that it was alright to ask for such a thing. He was turned over onto his back, the sheets against his ass feeling incredible. He moaned slightly, wiggling back as his cock hardened again, and hands roamed over his chest.

‘You can cum when you want, but you only get what I give. If you can’t cum, then you don’t.’ That had never been an option with any of his Doms, they always took away his climax rather than telling him he could cum only if he could manage. He nodded desperately, felt lips hit his neck.

It was hot. Really hot. A hand took both of his, putting them above his head. When Sam tried to tug them down, he found he couldn’t, but it didn’t matter much because his attention was elsewhere. Mostly on the fingers that were twisting his nipples deliciously, enough pain that meant he was arching up. Lips nipped at his pulse point, sucking the skin there, and Sam felt himself throb. He bucked at thin air, groaned in frustration as one hand started digging into his thighs, nails raking up the skin.

It felt too good, but not enough. Teeth grazed his right nipple, the left one already sore from being twisted, and bit down slightly. He gasped, felt precum dribbled from his cock, but it wasn’t enough. One hand dipped between his thighs, fingers tracing his balls but not giving enough stimulation, and Sam squirmed desperately.

‘Such a good boy, Sammy. Spread out beautifully for me, all hot and flushed. Bet you’d look really pretty on my cock, wouldn’t you?’ The words were accompanied by a bite of his left nipple, a hand lightly squeezing around his neck, and a finger pressing against his perineum, and Sam’s body arched up as the coil in his belly snapped, cumming hard over his stomach as he gasped in air. A hand wrapped lightly around him, working him through the orgasm, before he felt his eyes go droopy. He gave a lopsided smile to his Dom, who looked pleased. The hand dropped, Sam did as well, no longer to hold himself up. He groaned slightly at the wet patch beneath him, but didn’t really care after how thoroughly that orgasm had tired him up.

‘Very pretty, Sam. Sleep, I’m going to clean you up.’ Sam whined a protest as he left, coming back with a warm cloth. It was wiped lightly across his stomach, Sam whining as it brushed his oversensitive cock, before he reached out with grabby fingers for the man. His Dom laughed, but dropped the cloth in the direction of the ensuite, climbing in next to him and tucking them both under the covers. Sam wasted little time in cuddling up, making sure his head rested under the man’s chin, entwining their legs so he couldn’t run away.

‘Sleep, Sam. I’ll look after you.’ That was nice, Sam hazily thought, pressing a kiss to the neck he was pressed against and shutting his eyes. Sleep came quickly, and he relaxed.


	6. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more. Thank you for the comments!! :) I won't be updating for the next two days, trip to hospital, but I'll carry on after!

Gabriel woke later, even though he didn’t really need to sleep. Watching some other stupid human put his hands all over the Moose, well, the Archangel had been mad. And when Sam had admitted how many times he’d tried to use his safeword… Gabriel would honestly hunt the human down and give them a lesson on how to properly teach a sub.

He looked beautiful. Gabriel had been captivated, honestly he wanted to go further than he had, but had waited because Sam was high in sub-space, not suitable for their first time. Gabriel had planned on sitting down and having a long conversation with him about what they wanted to do, and how far Sam was willing to go, but when he woke up, most of that went out of the window.

Sam was pressed up against him, wiggling his hips back into Gabriel’s morning wood, and the Archangel had to bite his lip to stop himself from pushing back. This wasn’t the time, he tried to tell himself, struggling due to the fact that Sam wasn’t wearing anything, and the hot skin against just his boxers left little to the imagination. The Moose wasn’t awake, not properly, but Gabriel rested a hand lightly on his hip. It urged him to wake, and the Angel focused on how Sam tensed up.

He hadn’t expected Sam to continue. He pushed further back, a breathy moan slipping past his lips, and Gabriel didn’t fight the urge to rut forwards. They were supposed to be having a conversation, he thought as he rolled on top of the Sub, watched Sam’s eyes trail his skin. When the hazel looked back up, he waited for any suggestion that Sam regretted what had happened.

‘We should be talking.’ Gabriel muttered, lowering his head to the Hunter’s neck, sucking a dark bruise onto the skin. The man arched up, like he wasn’t sore at all from yesterday, and Gabriel thought that he might have to reconsider punishments. The kid was evidently not sore.

‘Then talk.’ Sam stated, biting his lip in a way that made him look delightfully innocent. Gabriel stared, felt something stir, let his voice drop to the one he adopted at clubs.

‘Don’t forget who’s in control, Sam.’ His pupils expanded, arched his hips up and parted his lips slightly, Gabriel watching the movement and grinning.

‘What d’you want, Sammy?’ He asked, fingers tracing the Hunter’s hipbone.

‘You.’ The Winchester answered, and the Angel smiled against his neck. Cute, but not the answer he wanted.

‘You’ll have to be more specific.’ He stated, and Sam blushed a delightful red, Gabriel laughing slightly at the fact that Sam, lying there naked, was embarrassed. Sam mumbled something, something that Gabriel could have easily used his abilities to hear, but that wasn’t the point.

‘Speak, Sam.’ Darker red, the look in his eyes telling the Angel that he needed something that Gabriel was more than happy to give.

‘Up.’ Sam scrambled to oblige, although he did look slightly hesitant about standing in the middle of the room without covering his junk. Gabriel watched as he looked around, nerves flicking across his face, and the Angel got out of the bed. The chair in the corner was his chosen spot, comfy and nice, and he settled in it. He patted his knee, the Hunter getting the idea, slowly walking across. He knelt down, bent across the Angel’s knee. Gabriel traced his spine, fingers dancing across the unmarred skin up till his hairline. Moose hair, he thought with a slight smirk.

‘Such pretty skin, how would you feel about a collar?’ Gabriel asked, wondering what in Heaven compelled him to ask. It wasn’t like he hadn’t collared a Sub before, but it hadn’t been in a while. After his last Sub passed… He didn’t think he could do it again. But, staring at the Hunter so prettily stretched out over his lap, he considered it. Really considered it. By the answering whine of Sam, he figured it was something they could talk about after.

‘Shh, I’ve got you, love.’ Gabriel assured, smiling down at the writhing man. He traced down to the small of his back, before asking the important question.

‘How many?’ The Angel asked, already feeling himself harden in the boxers. Not yet, he scolded himself.

‘Twenty, Sir.’ Wasn’t too many, he thought, smiling.

‘Count them.’ Gabriel stated, watched his Sub squirm happily in his lap.

‘And Sam, same rules as last night. You can cum if you want, but only from the stimulation I give.’ He wasn’t entirely sure Sam could do this without the bit that would come after, but he knew his Sub needed rules. That was fine, they could have an official conversation later, once Sam was feeling better.

His hand came down squarely over his right cheek, watched the skin redden under his touch. Sam cried out, stuttered out the word, then continued. Gabriel smoothed his fingers over the skin, watched the redness, then smacked down equally hard on the other cheek.

‘Two, Sir.’ Sam stated, and Gabriel felt his cock stir as his Sub moaned. The Angel slapped down over the tops of the thighs, watched Sam arch back into the touch. Each slap, each time the skin darkened under his touch, Sam moaned in the most beautiful way. He worked methodically, reddening the skin equally, enjoying the way his Sub moaned.

It wasn’t the power. It had never been. Some Doms were all about the pain, the power they had over the other person. For Gabriel, it was about pleasure. Not just his, although it certainly was a benefit. No, he enjoyed seeing the other person, watch them as they lost control and let go. In all his time, he hadn’t seen a Sub so responsive.

‘Thirteen, please.’ Sam whined, pressed back and Gabriel bit his lip, ignoring the way his leg was slightly wet where it was touching Sam’s leaking cock. He did feel bad, but he could deal with that after. Staring down at the reddened skin, he stroked softly.

‘Please, please Sir.’ Gabriel momentarily lost focus, too busy admiring the bruised skin that he’d left. His heart raced, despite the fact that he was an Angel and should have better control. He brought his hand down hard, Sam crying out and moving with the hand, skin blushing. Gabriel hesitated, listening to how breathless Sam was, how far he’d slipped into the headspace. He didn’t know if he would call out his safeword, even though he had yesterday, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t cross the boundary.

He smacked again, brought his hand down hard right between Sam’s cheeks, putting pressure. He was surprised when Sam cried out, moaning Gabriel’s name, hot running down Gabriel’s leg. The Dom stopped, stunned at the fact that Sam had climaxed from just that, before he realised that his Sub was still across his knee sobbing.

‘Easy, it’s alright. I’m not mad, baby, you did so well. Looked so pretty for me.’ Sam whined softly, Gabriel manoueveringthe Sasquatch-sized man onto his lap, watched how well Sam curled up against him. He would have found it funny, had Sam not been shaking slightly. Gabriel wrapped arms around him, used Angel strength to carry him back to the bed.

‘Such a good boy.’ He murmured, watched Sam’s eyes light up at the praise.

‘You d-didn’t finish.’ Sam muttered, and the Dom bit his lip, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

‘Because you’ve had enough, Sam.’ He assured, and the Hunter didn’t argue, just curled up on his chest. Gabriel didn’t stop him when he entwined their legs, or when he tucked his head under the Angel’s chin, or when he pressed kisses. Gabriel chuckled, watching Sam’s hand trail to Gabriel’s boxers, before the Angel stopped him.

‘After our conversation, after we’ve relaxed. You need food and water.’ Gabriel stated, procuring both items. Sam smiled, a dopey happy smile, and the Angel kissed his forehead.


	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs him, Gabriel needs Sam

Dean had texted Gabriel, to check that Sam was alright. The Angel had replied, assured the man that his brother was alright. It basically confirmed to the Hunter that Gabriel had been the one to Dom Sam last night, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like his Sub, who was whimpering and moaning in the bed, tears leaking from his shut eyes. A nightmare, he thought, thinking back to the last Dom that had touched Sam.

Moving forwards, he went to wake Sam, surprised by the utter fear on his face as the Hunter woke. Sam scrambled back, reached for anything to cover himself, eyes wide and breath coming out alarmingly fast.

‘Please, please don’t touch me, I can’t…’ He bit his tongue, trying not to cry out more, and Gabriel felt his heart clench. So much fear, evident on his face as Gabriel moved forwards.

‘Sam, talk to me.’ He quietly asked, and Sam sobbed silently, shoulders shaking as he looked up, hazel eyes brimming.

‘Why do they keep doing this to me? I don’t want it…’ He stated, and Gabriel accepted the Giant Moose into his arms, watching the guy snuggle to his chest. He waited patiently for the explanation, for the names, so he could Hunt them down and make them suffer.

‘Ruby… I didn’t want it. She kept drugging me, and I just couldn’t…’ Gabriel bit back a snarl, nuzzling the Hunter softly. He looked up, requesting silently something that Gabriel could give. He leant forwards, kissing the Hunter, and Sam accepted happily. The Hunter crawled up, straddling Gabriel’s waist and kissing. This wasn’t the need for a scene, this was the need for affection.

‘How far, Sam?’ The Archangel enquired, and Sam bit his lip slightly. He turned them over, so Sam was pressed beneath the Trickster, and Gabriel understood. He moved slowly, kissing down Sam’s body, and watched him writhe and squirm under the affection. When he reached his leaking member, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his mouth around it, slow kitten-licks to start with. One hand held Sam’s hips down, the other rolled his balls carefully, before moving further down.

Using Grace, he lubed up one finger, pressing it to Sam’s entrance. The Hunter moaned in delight, tilting to the touch, just causing his cock to slide further down the Archangel’s mouth. That was better, he thought, watching the Hunter fall apart. One finger pressed inside, studying for any sign of discomfort, but upon finding none, he started to angle.

Sam gasped, moaning out Gabriel’s name when he pressed down lightly on his prostate, massaging the nub of nerves as Sam leaked more into his mouth. It was surprisingly sweet, a taste he would be happy to swallow, although not today. This was more important, working Sam up to the sweetest of climaxes. Gabriel added a second finger, slurping noisily around the cock in his mouth to distract him. It worked, Sam seemed torn between pushing back onto the fingers or tilting up into his mouth.

Swallowing down the length, he started fucking into Sam, fingers moving faster as he hit his prostate with ease. A slight adding of Grace, just enough to focus on all the sensitive points, had Sam arched off the bed and begging to cum. Gabriel pulled off with a pop, lust-filled eyes regarding his sweaty, naked Sub.

‘Not until I say so.’ He commanded in his low voice, sliding up his body and clicking his fingers till his clothes vanished. Sam reached, then hesitated, until the Trickster nodded. The Hunter was careful as he traced his chest, then down to Gabriel’s cock, which jumped at the attention. He was flushed and ready, but he needed to work Sam over, so he continued. Three fingers now, twisting and stretching and working him over.

‘Please, please, need it.’ Sam begged, and Gabriel nipped on one of his nipples, remembering how sensitive they were.

‘What position, Sam?’ He inquired, twisting his fingers and pressing hard against his prostate. He smirked as Sam leaked more white liquid, covering his stomach in it.

‘Want to see… see you.’ Gabriel nodded, removing his fingers carefully. He lubed his cock up, Sam watching and wiggling back, while Gabriel parted his thighs. He shifted a cushion below his… boyfriend? Sub? Tilting his hips up ready, before lining up. Hazel eyes filled with trust, a bright smile on his face, and Gabriel pushed gently.

‘Relax, Moose.’ Gabriel stated, and Sam laughed beautifully, head tilted back as the relaxation allowed him to push back in. By the time had had bottomed out, he was glad he was an Angel, otherwise this would have been over instantly. The obscene squelching sound as he pulled back, thrusting in hard, made the entire thing better. Sam arched, legs wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer. Gabriel raised up, onto his knees, scanning Sam’s face for hesitation.

When he found none, he began thrusting. Deep hits, angling for his prostate, grinning when Sam moaned and gasped and begged under him. It was hot, Gabriel was struggling to keep control as he drilled into him, found himself looking down to where they were joined. Holy… he bit his tongue to stop himself cumming, turning his attention back to Sam.

‘Feel good, baby?’ The nickname slipped, but Sam didn’t seem to mind, nodding frantically as he thrust up to his hips. It was deep, deliciously so, and he was happy to keep going. Sam began babbling, a beautiful sound about how he needed to cum, needed the pleasure.

‘Such a good boy, cum for me Sam.’ He did so, right on command, stomach being painted white as his angry cock spurted over his stomach. Gabriel growled lowly, pulling out and flipping the Hunter over, pushing back in as Sam lowered his head to the pillows, pushing his ass up into the air. He took the opportunity, gripping his hips hard and pounding in, chasing release. It was too good, Sam was clenched around him so tightly, he needed this.

‘Gabe… Oh… Gabe I’m… again…’ Gabriel momentarily faltered, realised that Sam, impossibly, was hard again. It drove him to thrust faster, deeper. As he hit Sam’s prostate and the Hunter screamed, he couldn’t quite believe what happened. As he started filling Sam up, his wings spread out and the lightbulbs shattered, Grace pouring in and forcing another mini-orgasm out of the Hunter. He collapsed down on top, pulling out and feeling a sick sort of pleasure in watching his cum leak out of Sam.

‘Nn… hm…’ Sam muttered, rolling over and demanding attention. Gabriel was still coming down from that high, flicking his hand so the light fixed, then pulling Sam against him. He wasn’t quite sure how that happened, but it certainly felt good.


End file.
